The day Tohru went Psycho!
by Sakura Akki
Summary: Rated M for Language and violence. Is very weird yet funny! The story's concept started with me and my friend on the phone..saying stuff like...what would it be like if this happend or this would be funny. Full summary inside. First fic! Be kind!
1. SummaryChapter 1

**The day Tohru went psycho. The day Miss Honda went insane!**

_Hey! My name is lime and this is my first fan fic. So when you read it please be kind. This story is about Kyoko Honda's genes finally kicking in and Tohru becoming violent. I am so sorry to those this story offends, but the idea was just too good to pass up. I will probably be posting little comments in the story that will be in italics. Thanks, Lime!_ -

_**I do not own Fruits Basket/Furuba. All the characters are Natsuki Takaya's!**_

_Now on to the story!_

On the outside, Tohru Honda was a nice, polite, respectable teenager, the perfect role model for all ages. Yet, her insides where another matter! Genes are a funny thing. They give you genetic gifts from your parents, and unfortunately for the Sohma clan, more and more of Kyoko-san's are coming out!

10:45 am – Shigure Sohma's Mansion

Tohru giggled wildly as she walked around through the house towards the back yard of the mansion. Her thin brown hair was pulled back into two low-hanging pigtails, letting the sunlight catch a glimpse of her big blue eyes. Her cheeks were rosy with excitement and matched the rose colour of her sun-dress. Tohru stepped off the back porch and then turns to face the house from which she came. Digging in her pockets, Tohru pulled out two packs of matches. Opening the first pack, she pulled out five, lights them all at the same time, and threw them at the house. Landing on the wooden porch, the matches immediately lighted. Satisfied that her plan was going to work, Tohru repeated the same process three more times until all 20 of the matches in the pack were gone. Tohru watched as the fire spread to where she had poured gasoline earlier that morning, when the house's other inhabitants went out that morning. Tohru placed the second pack of matches back in her dress pocket for later use. She bent down and wiped her hands off in the grass, then turned and headed into the forest behind the smoking mansion, to want for her next victims, who where due back at the house by 12:00.

_Isn't my little Tohru (not really mine but you know what I mean) evil? I love it! Wait till Shigure-san, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun come home! Yay!_


	2. Chapter 2

They day Tohru went Crazy

Just read! Review please!

I do not own Furuba!

11:05 am

Kyo Sohma ran up the long path leading to the Sohma house. "Damn him, damn that rat! Yelling at me like he is soo much better than me! Pha!" Kyo looked up and just about fainted. A dark plume of smoke was rising from the mansion and Kyo could see the odd flick of orange from the flames. "Shigure! Shigure! SHIGURE!" "What Kyon-kun?" "The house is burning!" "What?" "Stop being an ass Kyo. No one likes your jokes." Kyo growled at the sound of Yuki Sohma's voice. "Well why don't you come see for yourself, Asshole!"

11:10 am

Yuki came strolling up the path, glaring at Kyo the whole way. "If that ass is joking, I'll murder the little prick!" **(Author's note: what language these boys have! Tee hee!)**

"What now, Kyo?" Yuki snapped, clearly irritated with the orange-haired pest. Kyo said nothing, only turned and pointed at the steadily rising smoke. Yuki's eyes widen in surprise and the two boys took off toward the house.

11:15 am

Kyo and Yuki ran ahead towards the house as he walked behind their fading forms, calmly sipping his tea. He finally arrived in front of his house, only to find his house ablaze. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Shigure shrieked. **(Very femininely I might add)** He was soo shocked about his house, that he dropped his tea. "Ahhh! My tea! My house! My tea! My house! My tea, how I adore you! Oh, my house, I paid so much for you! Waaahhhhhhh!" Shigure sank down to the ground, crying pathetically and mumbling over and over about his house. Or was it his tea? It could have been either but he was mumbling so much no could tell. **(I love my Tea! To quote Shi-kun! Lmao!)**


	3. Chapter 3

11:30 am

Tohru snickered wildly as she watched the scene in front of her. The boys, frozen in shock and confusion, Shigure-san crying patheticly , trying to put his tea back together and staring longingly at his house. But the kick was Mic-chan, Shigure's secretary staring insanly at the house, unnoticed by the boys, silently goin mad!

**Shortie Chap! But hey! It's awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Day Tohru went Crazy!**

11:45 am

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Mic-chan wailed, staring up at the burning mansion. "Shi-san, tell me, please tell me that your manuscripts are with you!" Shigure glanced over at his long time secretary threw swollen eyes. "You have them, right? Right? RIGHT?" her voice began to quiver and soon she was wailing and bawling, as if she would never get to cry again! She kicked off her high heels and ran bare-foot through the grass. Once she reached Shigure, she picked him up with on hand and began to shake him. Mic-chan shook him so violently, his eyes began to spin. Both Yuki and Kyo stepped back in a mixture of shook, horror, disbelief and a small amount of amusement. Tohru clamped a hand to her mouth and let the tears of laughter seep down her cheeks. She crouched down and squeezed her legs together to stop from peeing herself. "God…" she thought "This is better than the Comedy network!" When Mic-chan finally took a break from shaking Shigure, he managed to whisper "my manuscripts…. They were….in…the house!" He sighed and slumped out of Mic-chan's arms back to the ground. Mic-chan began to shake as violently as she shook Shigure. "All those years…all my hard work. I harped and harped you and you had them almost finished and for what? To have them be BURNED away into a pit of nothingness." **(Author's note: A little bit over-dramatic eh, Mic-chan?) **

11:55 am

Mic-chan stared at the house with such longing, that Tohru decided it was time for her arrival. She stood, straightened her back, and put on her ditz face. She walked through the brush and trees and stopped on the path. Looking herself over, she made sure that nothing made her look as if she had been hiding in the bushes for and hour. Satisfied, she ran up the path to the house.

12:00 pm

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Shigure- san! Yoo-hoo, I'm home." She ran forward waving, and then stopped just short of Yuki, with a sharp intake of breath. "Yuki- kun…..the house….oh." It took all of Tohru's strength to keep from smiling. "Oh Tohru." Yuki sighed. He could not stand to see her upset. **(Upset…riiiggghht!) **"Tohru! Be careful!" Kyo shouted running over. "Are you alright?" "Yes I'm-" Tohru was cut of by a peircing shriek. (Mic-chan! -) "Shigure-san. Tell my editor and my parents, tell them all, that I loved them!" "But Mic-chan…?" "No! If your manuscripts are to burn, then I shall burn in hell with them!" And with that Mic-chan raced to the house and jumped into the flames to met her death!


	5. Chapter 5

To all who commented:

KattKMcAdam

Jayden Christenson

Rosefire

KennyKitty

Thank you sooooooooooooo much! LIME -

_Thank you to the people who rated you are awesome! This is my first fanfic so I was sooo happy to read all your responses! Please rate again and give me your opinion on the story! Btw, sorry for spell mistakes, but the program I am typing this on doesn't have spell check and I'm a hopeless speller!_

**BTW (again): this is my disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! BUT THE STORY IS MINE! COPY IT AND YOU CAN START DIGGING YOUR OWN GRAVE!**

BACK TO THE STORY!

The four companions stood in a shocked silence, gazing at the flames that were not only consuming their house but had just consumed a human** (Author's note: psychotic as she was) **as well. Tohru gazed up at the house, tears streaming down her face. All three of the Sohma boys stared compassionately at Tohru, trying to figure out a way to comfort her. Tohru bite her lip and bowed her head, desperately trying to keep her voice in her throat. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Ahhahahahahaahaeheeheehoohoahaha!" she burst out shrieking in laughter. She gripped her stomach, tears still pouring down her face, and tumbled to the ground. She lay, laughing so hard she was gasping for breath, shaking uncontrollably, pounding her fists into the dirt. The three boys all jumped back in shock and fear. "Has Tohru gone psychotic from grief?" they all thought. Yuki walked over and bent down so he was at Tohru's level. "Tohru? Are you alright, Tohru? It is okay. I'm sure Mic-chan is in a better place now." He gazed down at Tohru, full of pity. This girl watched her father, her mother and now this poor suicidal woman die. Tohru's laughter slowly died down, and she turned her eyes up towards Yuki. **(Author's note: okay everyone, get ready for the bang!)** "What makes you think I care if she's in abetter place or not? I'm sorry, but this is too ridiculous. I can't believe you actually thought I was crying for that woman's life. As if. I was laughing at her expense. I just can't believe it. You are such a sad sad sad, little girly man, Yuki-kun." She stood up, unaware of the shocked look from Shigure and look of awe from Kyo. "Stay calm Yuki! She's just upset, that's all. Upset." Yuki began mumbling to himself. He breathed in and out trying to calm himself but he eventually lost it. "I'm sorry Tohru but could please apologise. I can't bear to have you say that!" "What girly man? I'm sorry, what am I apologising for?" "What did you just call me?" Yuki hissed, shaking in anger. "Oh, I called you a G-I-R-L-Y - M-A-N! Do you have a problem with that?"

Kyo almost choked on his laughter, listening to the conversation at hand. Shigure however, had become inspired and had begun writing, depicting Tohru as a goddess in leather, with whips and chains.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, hey, hey everybody……I'm finally back! I am such a hypocrite. I complain all the time about people not updating but I haven't updated for 2 months exactly. I am sooooo sorry! Bows apologetically Now onto the story! _**Warning I Do NOT OWN THE CHARATERS BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT. TOUCH IT AND DIE BY MY HANDS.**

"TOHRU! HOW COULD YOU?" Yuki shrieked in betrayal. "WE ALL….NO I TRUSTED YOU!" Tohru smirked evilly at him. "Oh you poor, poor girl. I am ever so sorry that I hurt you in any way." She snorted and continued "I mean I never in a million years would have burned down your house, and destroyed your manly reputation if I had known it would have hurt you this much." "You - YOU-" "Yes?" Yuki growled in frustration. "How? How did you become this - this monster? Where is the kind Tohru we all love and miss? The Tohru that would brighten up our day. Where is -" A monstrous bang shut him up, and for good because it was the sound of the bullet coming from Tohru's gun entering his head. Yuki fell lifelessly to the ground. Shigure still writing looked up, and jumped back in fright, just realizing what had happened.

Kyo stared at Tohru in awe and fear. Tohru charged up to him, and he cringed in anticipation. Suddenly the softest pair of lips in the world crashed in his and all his fears melted away. Shigure squeaked and pulled out his pen again, circling them trying to find the best possible angle to watch from. Breaking apart, Kyo stared into her wonderful brown eyes and smiled. She smiled back, leaned into his chest and whispered, "Kyo….I love you!"

**(Authors Note: dun Dun DUN! What will happen next? Well why don't you keep reading Moron!) **

Kyo broke away from her. "WTF?"

Tohru stared back at him. "Kyo, I love you"

5 HOURS LATER!

"Kyo, I love you!"

"WTF?"

"My, What language!"

Everyone jumped excluding Shigure to entranced in his porno-graphic thoughts.

"Ayame-San!" Tohru squealed . Although she had told no one, she had always wanted to be model and she believe that Ayame would be the one to get her in to the business. "What are you doing here? It is such a pleasure to see you." Sliding past Kyo she grabbed Ayame's arm and gave him a dazzling smile. "And what a pleasure it is to see that you have matured. I happened to see that little scene between you and Yuki. I also had to unfortunately witness you and Kyo…. 'at it'. Not a pleasant sight I tell you! And then I fell asleep for the five hour argument and finally when my ever-lasting patients wore thin I came and made my Royal presence known!" "Oh, yes. Um hum, Indeedy!" Tohru gushed hanging on to his every word. Kyo puked mentally. God did he hate Ayame. Not only was he the most annoying person in the whole world, but he got even more attention fro Tohru than Yuki did. And that was saying something!

"Say, Ayame-san would you, maybe, have any new dresses you want me to model? I mean if you did I wouldn't mind putting on a small, cough Modest little fashion show1" "Why Tohru-chan. Really? Why that is a wonderful little idea! Yes, I say it is! Come we shall start immediately. And with that Ayame turned swiftly and began to walk Tohru in the direction of his shop. "Tohru wait!" Kyo called. He would not let Ayame take Tohru away from him, not now that he knew her feelings.

"Tohru, I - I love you!"

"WTF?"

**(Here we go again!)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the long wait for this chapter…I have been so busy with summer volunteering and work and starting grade 10 and a bunch of other stuff that I got a **major** case of writers' block with this story…..it's kinda still here too…so I hope this chapter lives up to me others…plz review! Lol Akki_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

11:35 am – Ayame's Shop

After a huge debate with Tohru about their feelings, one which Kyo lost, Tohru ran off with Ayame leaving Kyo and Shigure to sort out a huge hell of a mess with the police. The police, along with the firefighters, arrived not two minutes after her and Ayame disappeared. Kyo was completely taken aback when Shigure lied to police saying that there had been an unknown intruder and that Yuki had lost his life defending Kyo from the intruder. Utterly confused Kyo decided to find Tohru and knock some sense into her.

This is how he arrived outside Ayame's shop, the only logical place Tohru could be. Trouble was Tohru was with Ayame, and Ayame was anything but logical. Outside the shop, Kyo shuddered at the window displays. Half naked dummies in maid outfits, nurse and school girl uniforms, as well as the occasional flight attendant. Suddenly, one of the dummies changed position and Kyo jumped back in fear. That was when he realized that the dummies weren't dummies at all, but real women. "What are you doing?" Kyo shouted at them. The women were unresponsive. Immensely creeped out, Kyo headed around the other side of the building looking for a back entrance so he could sneak in unseen.

Spotting a large window Kyo made his way towards it and heard moaning noises. "Ayame-san. It hurts! It hurts!" Kyo knew that voice. It was Tohru. Forgetting the sneaky approach Kyo charged around to the front of the shop, barged through the front doors, barrelled past Mine and Came to a halt just in front of Ayame's office door. "Ayame! I know what you are up to. Stop being indecent towards Tohru and let her go!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. Customers began whispering excitedly and Kyo began to feel sick. _"What have you done Tohru?"_

The office door swung open and reviled Tohru standing on a stool in one of Ayame's dresses and Ayame putting a band aid on her leg, when one of his pins had stuck her. "Really Kyo, you should have known better." Tohru scowled folding her arms over her chest. The customers sigh in disappointment as Kyo's face went beat red. Ayame, sensing his customer's disappointment concocted a brilliant marketing plan. "Come Tohru, we must not hide it any longer." Ayame said jumping to his feet and grabbing Tohru's hand. "Kyo's right. I have been indecent to you Tohru. You are too young for me, yet I can't stop loving you." He sighed and glanced around the store and seeing that all his customers were enthralled, continued. "I love you Tohru. I will never let you go." Smirking at Kyo, Ayame turned to Tohru took her in his arms and kissed her. Tohru's eyes widened in surprise before she shut them and kissed Ayame back. Cat-calls echoed throughout the store and Kyo glowered as Ayame and Tohru continued to kiss.

Breaking apart, Ayame gazed at Tohru with new eyes. This was not the naïve, innocent girl she appeared to be. She was beautiful, creative and devious girl and Ayame knew he could take her to the top and bring himself with her. Tohru gazed at Ayame much the same way. This was not the perverted man she thought he was, this was a sweet, generous man who cared about Tohru more than anyone else ever had. "Tohru." Ayame whispered pulling her close. He stepped away from her and got down on one knee. "Tohru, will you marry me?" Tohru gasped and brought her hand to her throat. Just as she was about to answer, there was a loud bang as Kyo's head hit the floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know, I know. Cliff-hanger! But I know where I'm gonna go with this story now! Yah! I'll try to update soon.

Huggs and Kisses

Akki


End file.
